


draht spiel

by sciamachy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drabble, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Shameless Smut, Smutlet, Top Eren Yeager, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciamachy/pseuds/sciamachy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because levi never lets eren top.</p>
            </blockquote>





	draht spiel

 

eren brushes back the black fringe and stares at the beautifully sculpted face. levi's eyes were wide, shock so plainly reflected in its depths, and his mouth was muffled, kiss bruised lips slightly parted and inviting. eren grins and nips at levi's bottom lip.

  
"you never let me top, heichou."

  
eren straddles levi, moaning when the rough tented pants of the older male brushed against his naked skin. he unbuttons the white top without hurry and leans down to lick a stripe on levi's neck to the recently exposed collar bones.

  
his hands trail down to levi's trousers and works to release the button and zipper. soon, his mouth was wetly sliding down along with his body to properly pull down the constricting pants. eren inclines his head back a bit, face aligned with the full hardness of his heichou. he licks his lips in anticipation, sitting back up in preparation for what's next to come.

  
eren reaches for the pillow underneath levi's head and unintentionally meets his eyes.

_  
they were brimming with anger._

  
eren smirks and pulls the lube out. he squeezes a generous amount on his fingers, some gel dripping down the heated shaft, within sight of those furious eyes. his substance-coated hand moves down and starts to prepare. he inserts one finger in, two, and then three. his other hand was occupied on leisurely pumping himself, his concentration crumbling with each stroke.

  
what eren neglects to notice was that the wires that were binding the older man had loosen, only becoming aware of the fact when a hand suddenly shoves him back down the bed. he falls with a yelp, his back meeting the soft sheets and levi glaring bloody murder down at him.

  
eren takes in the sight. levi was straddling him with narrowed eyes, hair mussed with sweat, and body flexed in tension. like this, he looks perfectly dangerous as his reputation precedes him. 

  
but the piece of cloth that he tied around levi's mouth was still wedged firmly between it, wet with saliva, and making him look perfectly debauched instead.

  
eren stops breathing and lines of prayers flash through his mind for the safety of his body, specially the lower parts. but levi doesn't do any of the things he was thinking and instead, grips the base of his length, albeit too tight, and pours the gel down on him.

  
eren thinks there might be a big possibility that he may actually have choked himself with the gear wires and died.

  
because _fuck_.

  
heichou, his short but fearsome leader, was sinking down on him. 

  
eren gasps and moans out loud when they were both fully settled, his length nestled inside as levi grits his teeth above him. he doesn't feel levi pinching his nipples or the hard bites on his neck, he can only focus on the tight heat surrounding him.

  
if this was the feeling levi gets every time levi fucks him then it's no wonder he ends up sore every time. it took all of his restraint not to thrust up.

  
levi grinds down at him and, taking that as an invitation to move, he experimentally bucks up. muscles clench around him and fuck, he will not last long.

  
levi yanks him up by the hair and lies back so their position were reversed, willingly giving eren control. he accepts and was pretty soon thrusting in an erratic rhythm, the fact that it was levi's first time as bottom buried deep in the back of his mind.

  
he could feel the pressure build up, his movements becoming more uneven, and he leans down, biting the cloth covering levi's mouth and pulling it down. their tongues entwine and one of his hand moves from their position on levi's hips and strokes levi's length.

  
when levi yanks at his hair and sits up, eren pulls out despite his reluctance. levi pushes him down and without further command, takes levi in until the tip hits the back of his throat. he moans as levi in turn closes a tight fist on him and jerks him hard and fast.

  
eren chokes and swallows as levi comes, his own load coating levi's hands and sheets with white. he tries to slow down his breathing and will his body, a little unsuccessfully, to come down from his high.

  
eren belatedly catches levi's reaction and he shudders.

  
he probably won't be walking anytime tomorrow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> remix from a previous work of mine. i should probably repent now, right?


End file.
